


Friend or Foe

by iraincensus



Series: First Contact War [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: The first-contact war never really ended. There has been a ceasefire recently, but Turians and humans still have their problems with each other. What happens when two former enemies are supposed to work together?Alternative universe, no reapers.





	Friend or Foe

...there was a violent detonation. I became black before my eyes and then I didn't notice anything anymore. When I woke up again I was alone. My Unit had disappeared. It was cold and I had great pain. My leg was... the angle of my lower leg was not right. It was not right at all. I was bleeding. I managed to tie the leg. Getting up was not possible. But I had to get away. So I crawled. Always only short distances. I constantly lost consciousness. I thought I had to die there. It was cold, sir. So incredibly cold. At some point I gave up. The sun had already risen twice and I had only made it to the edge of the crater. The hope that my unit would come back I had let drive for a long time. I don't know how long I fainted last time... when I opened my eyes again a Turian stood in front of me. I thought I was saved. I was so happy. He just lifted me up and I screamed in pain. I didn't understand what he was saying... I didn't understand anything anymore. Again everything turned black. When I woke up again I lay naked on a table. I was strapped down. My whole body was a single pain. As my gaze cleared I recognized two Salarians, one Asari and the Turian. A bare face. I realized that I was not safe. They asked me questions. Many questions. About my units, our bases, the hiding places... they wanted to know everything. I didn't say anything, sir. Not a word. Not even when they hit me. Over and over again. They tore out my claws... pulled a few teeth... The hammers... oh, the hammers smashed my plates, my healthy knee... I screamed, screamed, screamed, but I didn't say anything, sir. One Salarian gave me syringes. It hurt so much. So unspeakably painful. My head exploded when I refused to answer. Now and then they left me alone. Simply strapped to this table. I lay there for a long time. In my own blood and dirt. One of the Salarians gave me a drink. He took care of my wounds. He said if I was a good kid, he could make the others stop. All this could have an end. I didn't say anything. At some point the Asari came. Those black eyes... she tore me to pieces. I couldn't think anymore. My head was only pain. She laughed. She knew everything, sir. Just everything. Nevertheless they continued to ask. They just wanted it. At some point I was alone with the bare face. He had... the pain was unbearable. The pain in my whole body was nothing compared to that. They left me then more often alone with him. He was strong. So strong. He tore off my plates. In front and behind. He waited... waited until I was awake again. He liked to have his bitches open... he used something often... needles, hooks, knives... I don't know. He destroyed my body... I became a good child. I told the Salarian everything. Everything. And the bare face came more rarely. At some point they pulled me outside. I had become bored. They wanted to kill me. I was grateful to them, sir. So grateful. The bare face stood before me, with the gun drawn. Then I heard a shot. None of our weapons. It was like a bang. A human weapon. A primitive... that exploded with bullets... the face of the son of a bitch. I could see the sky through his head. The others died the same way. Clean head shots. I lay in the rain for a long time. It was so cold, but I laughed, laughed, laughed. Then he suddenly stood in front of me. A human being. The armor black. N7. He carried one of those big guns over his shoulder. I still wondered how such small creatures can carry such heavy things. He just looked down on me. Then he went. I was as good as dead. Not worth a bullet. I just closed my eyes. I don't know how, but when I woke up I was lying in the cave. I was so cold. The human sat next to me and did something with two sticks. Suddenly a fire was burning. It got warmer. The human put a blanket over me. He spoke to me, but I did not understand a word. I often fainted. Whenever I woke up the human being was there. He gave me to drink, bandaged me, gave me food... I was so grateful, sir. He apparently didn't want to do anything to me. When I woke up screaming he gently touched my forehead. He then spoke so strangely for me. With different rhythms... singing they call that. It calmed me down. The human had names on the wall. Again and again he crossed out names. His goals... I know a sniper when I see one, sir. These names... his prey. Many names, many lines. He cared for my wounds, fetched water and provided me with food. He hunted, sir. The big critters. He hunted with a weapon I had never seen before. More primitive than their rifles. But he killed those critters with it. It was dark in the cave. It was always dark. I don't know how long I was there. At some point I heard voices. A language I understood. They were Turians. I got scared. Fear for our people. I knew what this person could do. He came to me, stroked my head and said something. The voice was quite ... soft ... calming ... he gave me one of his cartridges then he left and I heard a shot. I heard orders and then for a long time nothing more. The unit found me there. The person was gone. I know, it is said that he had missed and then fled. He does not miss, sir. I don't know why, but he wanted me to be found, sir. He would not have missed. He would not have missed. He would not have... End of interrogation.

Garrus closed the report. He knew this interrogation by heart. Word for word. He read it every day in search of something new. Something that might have helped his little sister. Her unit had fallen into a damn booby trap. Then she had been found Blue Suns... these bastards liked to spread to planets where the war had ruled. Sighing, he looked at the bed. Solana's unity had fallen victim to this senseless war against the humans. A year later the armistice had been signed. When he was still a child, the leaders of Palavan had spoken of a quick victory. Humans were underdeveloped. Space travel was still new to them, weapons primitive and man himself soft. Oh how they had been mistaken. In the beginning everything had gone as planned, but mankind was not stupid. They were not like the Krogan. Just as dogged, yes... but they learned quickly. They had excellent tacticians and although their bodies were soft, they were harder than anyone could ever have guessed. And their cohesion... they just didn't give up. He had often faced them in battle. Often he had had to follow an order that was new to his vocabulary. Retreat. When it came to protecting civilians, their soldiers didn't even shy away from close combat. Even if they were the enemy, he had always respected them. They were so damn smart. They had forged a disastrous alliance. To rush the Krogans against his people was not difficult. The fortunes of war had turned. Technically, they had been the superior ones in the beginning, but the longer the war lasted, the less true it was. At some point the Asari had interfered. They had insisted on a ceasefire. And nobody wanted to contradict this people. Whereby... he would trust the humans. He remembered the news. He had been happy about it. He had hoped that his parents would finally stop arguing. If the Asari now acted as mediators, an armistice was not impossible. Then they had learned that Solana was missing. Half a year... This human had taken care of his sister for four months. The enemy. He had taken good care of her. Her wounds had been cleaned, she was not malnourished or sick. He had even gotten her help. But shortly after the interrogation she had collapsed. She had been in hospital for three years. Even if it was her physically... no, no matter what you heard from the doctors. Physically she was not well. Her right leg had been stiff, the left could no longer be saved. Large parts of her plates had had to be replaced... she could never have children. But it was nothing against her mental state. She just wasn't there anymore. Her body seemed to be empty. The only reaction that came from her was when a male Turian entered the room. She screamed. She could barely bear the sight of him. When he sat down in the corner of the room she remained calm. He was not allowed to come any closer. His father could not enter the room at all. He looked up briefly when the door opened and his mother came in.

"Any changes, Garrus?"

"No, Mom. She stares at the ceiling..."

"Okay... I wish your father would agree to the transfer."

"Do you really think she'd be better helped in a hospital with human staff? They don't know anything about our anatomy."

"Don't start like your father, Garrus. She was better with the human."

"Mom..."

"I know this report as well as you do. She fell into this state when she was back with us. I just want to try it..."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's nice to see you coming after me and not your father. Speaking of him... he wants to see you. It's time again. The hierarchy wants something from you."

"I was discharged dishonorably. The armistice has now lasted over three years. Why do I still have to justify myself?"

"Because your father is a coward and does not stand in front of you."

"He didn't understand it either. Nobody has that."

"You are wronging me, my son."

"You were always against the war, Mom."

"I was and I am... but I know why you couldn't do it anymore. I know you were used against N7, Garrus. I know my son was the best sniper in the whole Turian Army. And I know you couldn't bear the thought of maybe killing your little sister's savior. You're not a conscientious objector, they just had to give you other goals... I'm glad they didn't."

"I never should have told you how good this sniper is."

"Fortunately he was so good. That was the only way your sister survived. And now go. Your father is not necessarily the most patient and the hierarchy is certainly not. I don't want any of them here."

Silently he left the room. His unity had come as support to the same planet as Solanas. He had moved away from his unit and had searched the places in the report. The cave where Solana lay for four months. All the names on the walls. He had also found the Blue Suns shelter, and most importantly, he had determined the sniper's firing position. Over 2.2 miles. With a primitive rifle, several moving targets, this guy was good. Garrus knew who he was. Deathangel. First he had thought this guy for a rumor. But he had earned the name. Silently he entered the apartment. His family had left Palavan because of Solana. And of course also because of the shame he had brought on them. His father was sitting at the table with a general. The face was new. He renounced a military greeting. He was no longer entitled to that anyway. Of course his father was not enthusiastic about it. 

"You will receive an order, Vakarian."

"I'm no longer in the army, sir."

" You have been requested. "

"I can hardly imagine that."

"There are big problems on Shanxi. Several gangs have occupied this planet. It's worse than on the world without law. It is feared that these gangs are doing something bigger. All attempts of infiltration have failed. Now their number is to be decimated. The Council has charged our people and the humans with this."

"Turians and humans together on Shanxi. Great idea."

His father growled at him darkly, but the general only raised his hand.

"There will be several teams. Always under a different leadership. If you are chosen, you belong to a team of two."

"Selected?"

"The commander in command of the team has requested the best shooters. She was not satisfied with the list. She wants the best. No matter whether he serves in the army or not. So if you are selected, it would result in your reinstatement."

"And who makes this demand?"

"Commander Shepard."

His Mandibles began to twitch. Shepard. Everyone knew that name. She had stopped Saren. He had long gathered evidence against him. Saren was a bastard. A fucking asshole. A war criminal through and through. But unfortunately for his people a damn hero. No one had listened to him. No one wanted to see what this son of a bitch was doing. Then he met Shepard. The fight was legendary. There were pictures of it. Two forces of nature colliding. No one could say how long they had fought. Only in one were they all sure. It had taken hours. Finally she had cut off his head. The Commander himself had been seriously injured. Close to death, so they said. She hadn't been seen anywhere for a long time and then she suddenly reappeared. More deadly than ever. She was hated and worshipped by his people. Hated as a human being but as an officer... she was good. One of the best. 

"Where and when?"

"Morning. You and your father are picked up."

"Understood."

Garrus went into his room and checked his guns. Not that that was necessary, but he always preferred to play it safe. Then he went to sleep.  
The next day he and fifty others stood on Bekenstein. Some distance away, targets had been set up. That was ridiculous. There were no obstacles. Everyone could do that. The general explained long and broadly how this competition should proceed. Suddenly Commander Shepard appeared. She was wearing her N7 armor. So she was known and feared. The hair color was unusual. Black blue... but even more unusual were her eyes. They glowed red, just like some scars on her face. 

"What is this? I want the best and they should prove themselves with this child crap here? Are you kidding me, General? Any child can do that."

He heard the growling of many subvocals. The sniper, on the other hand, gave her the right. That was ridiculous. Any Turian officer would have taken this as an insult. He would never have put it that way, but where she was right...

"I wanted a sniper, not a guy who could barely hit a maco at a distance. I get the impression that nobody can shoot between two fingers."

Everyone laughed. She was quite brazen. But then everyone fell silent. She stepped in front of the targets. One hand raised and bent her middle finger. Humans had so damn many of them. But the announcement had been clear. So he put on, aimed and shot. Hits. The woman hadn't even flinched. Everyone stared at him. He had shot without orders. His father growled darkly and the subvocals of the general also made threatening sounds. One could probably interpret it as an attack. But the woman began to laugh. This sound didn't fit her appearance or image. It sounded so pure.

"Look at that. A Turian with balls. Vakarian, right?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Take your stuff and come with me."  
She looked at the general and nodded briefly before going to her shuttle. He quickly followed her. His father had wanted to say something else, but his new commander didn't leave any time for it. A short time later he was the first Turian to enter Normandy. The p humans had stolen plans for this ship. It was a project of Turians and humans. Only not exactly voluntarily. The crew only looked after him briefly as he hurried past them with Shepard. She showed him the showers and the mass. For Turian visit had been retrofitted. He even got his own quarters. He was supposed to settle in first and then they would talk. Garrus let himself fall on a chair. He was on board the Normandy. The most feared human warship. He was back in the army and he served under Commander Shepard. The greatest Turian killer in the galaxy. The Sniper wrote a message to his mother. Then he tests the nest out. They had really thought of everything. Suddenly his door flashed. The commander really waited until he opened it. His other superiors had never waited. She no longer wore her armor. She was... her body had so many curves. She seemed much softer. Still no comparison to Asari. She was clearly more muscular.

"Do you want to talk here or in Mass, Vakarian?"

"Here ma'am."

"Point one: Never call me ma'am. You're talking to the inner serial killer in me with that. Either Shepard, or Commander."

"Understood, Shepard."

"Good."

He looked at her calmly. She leaned her hip against the desk and presented him with a data pad.

"My battle data. Skills, weapon skills, fighting style, biotick skills. Which brings me to point two. If you ever notice a red glow on me, you take cover."

"More than now?"

He had probably gone too far with that, but she only pulled her mouth corners upwards. It looked dark and evil. A grin.

"Oh yes. My Biotic is not blue energy, but red. Faulty implants. But the benefit exceeds the risk."

"In what way?"

"The risk: I can't always control it. Especially in dangerous situations. The benefit: With the last outbreak I destroyed a whole battalion. So if I shout, cover, you'll find something very massive and throw yourself behind it. Or you run for your life. Your decision".

"A whole battalion... how many Turians in total?"

"3851. Tullpius Mercatus, Tibervius Capidonis, Poso Paption, Proclius Candimius, Oppipius Bellagius,  
Cabius Victomus, Sistus Druscius, Velmius Paliion, Auleus Domiscus, Caeus Maudonis, Oppieus Egnaso, Proculus Gortion, Caso Gratis, Vetis Sulnis, Decivius Quilius, Decina Ignacius, Amulimus Molacius, Jusius Ramdus, Galtius Orientus, Camitius Gratril, Marcecus Stratius, Tertius Melcius,  
Numsius Falcus, Telius Ursiraka, Casius Fausdos, Tullruns Receion, Vivius Ebodus, Cosna Tibnius,  
Lurius Genelius, Potlio Treniculus, shall I continue?"

"No..."

"You want to loathe me, Vakarian. For all I care. But remember one thing. Unlike you, I know my dead. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Good. Our mission is kept very simple. Find gang members and turn them off. Nothing more. So the ship will set us down on the planet and from then on we will fight our way through alone. It's supposed to look like it's an internal dispute."

"That's it?"

"Everything the Alliance and the Turians have been able to agree on so far. It's shit, but it's like that. More questions?"

"No, Commander."

"Then do what you have to do. Arrival is at 0100 acres."

She left and Garrus still didn't know what to think of her. He should despise her. The Turian in him did the same. There was no bigger killer in the galaxy. The soldier in him admired her. She was effective. Just him... he just didn't know.  
The crew avoided him. But why shouldn't she? Despite the armistice, they were still enemies. He ate his last warm meal for the next time. He was alone. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Shepard sat down at the table with a cup. She was silent. She was the only one who didn't avoid his presence. He would work with her. His own preferences didn't matter. She handed him a data pad. A message from the hierarchy. He had been officially reinstated as a lieutenant. So at least this Unholy Alliance had something good.  
They had already been on the road for six weeks. They tracked down one hiding place after another and erased it. They were a good team in battle. Shepard was a damn berserker. She was damn deadly and she was fast. So damn fast. She showed up everywhere in the fight. They harmonized perfectly. But only in combat. If they were in their camp, things were quite different. She was ice-cold. She blocked conversations and when she said something she made his blood boil. How often would he have liked to just grab her and beat her up. They had just arrived in a town and had taken a room. They had to replenish their supplies and send reports. That was not possible in the wilderness. She had turned her back on him and stared out the window. Once again they had a difference of opinion... his subvocals were growling all the time in the dark. Someday he would kill the damn bitch.

"Is that supposed to scare me, Vakarian?"

"What?"

"Your growl."

"You hear that?"

"Yes, I can hear your subvocals. You have something of growling dogs." 

"Another insult? How original."

"If you feel offended by my observations, go ahead."

"You're a fucking asshole, Commander."

"And that's supposed to hit me now? Pathetic, Vakarian."

"Someday..."

"Will you kill me? Good luck with that."

His growling became clearly louder. She just grinned. Damn it. He wanted... Garrus breathed deeply. Still angry, he left the room. He had to calm down. Silently he walked through the streets and went to the next bar. He had to drink something. Maybe the alcohol helped him to sleep. Because that would certainly be nothing. His father would probably tell him something else now. Drinking alcohol in the middle of a mission was irresponsible. He did not care. He just wanted to forget. Forgot the damn bitch in the room. Shepard triggered so much in him. He hated her. She humiliated him over and over again. There was only one problem... he didn't want to kill her. But not immediately. First he wanted to prove to her that he was stronger. That he was in charge. After a few drinks another Turian suddenly sat next to him. They talked. At first a pleasant change, but then Garrus regretted it more and more. The other one wanted to release stress. Unfortunately he was the object of desire. Again and again the sniper fended off the offers. He even said quite clearly no. He left the last drink and left the bar. He wasn't as drunk as he wanted to be, but it was enough. The other Turian followed him. All the time he could hear his subvocals. Finally he stood in front of the room door. He growled up darkly when he was pressed hard against it. Something stuck deep into his throat. He would kill that son of a bitch. But instead he moaned angrily. FUCK! The door opened and the other threw him on the bed. On Shepard's bed. Where was the bitch when he needed her? He got rid of his armor. His body was going crazy. His cock stood hard from him and the muscles of his plates were soft as butter. Again the sniper had to moan. 

"Really now, Vakarian? If you want to get fucked then not on my bed!"

"Shepard..." 

"Nothing, Shepard. You really are like mangy... Wait! THIS ISN'T YOUR SERIOUS NOW?"

She grabbed the other Turian and threw him against the wall with ease. Before the Turian came up again, she grabbed his arm and stepped on his elbow. The elbow snapped to the wrong side. Totally smashed. Probably that would never heal again. The next one that broke was one leg. Again and again she kicked or struck. At the end she threw the sack of meat, more was not left of the Turian, simply from the window. Shepard gasped heavily. Garrus' blood was rushing in his ears. She was naked. Her hair was wet. His gaze glided over the still wet body. Her skin was white, like the snow so hated. Everywhere red scars shone on her body. They looked like deep craters. Her body had so many curves. Soft lumps of meat adorned her body. At her breast... breasts so they called the bulges and her butt. She looked strange. Yet he rumbled hungrily. His gaze caught between her legs. No plates. She was always ready. Before Garrus knew it, he got up and pushed the woman hard against the wall. Surprised, she cried out. That was wrong. That was so wrong. He held the woman in place. She was completely immobile. Quickly he lifted her up a bit. His tip pressed against the tender flesh. He rumbled quietly as she took him in so easily. Shepard was so tight. Closer than all his partners before. Her scream made him rumble quietly again. The muscles stretched more and more for him. Finally he sank completely with a firm push. She stood trembling in front of him. He could not really interpret the sounds. Again and again he pushed firmly into her. Shepard gasped softly with every thrust. The tight one drove the sniper crazy. The firm muscles imprisoned him more and more. After a few more blows he came. Deeply he injected his seed into the thin body. Panting heavily, the Commander leaned against the wall. Garrus stepped back and examined the sweaty body. His claws had left bloody streaks on her skin. Her lips shone wet and his sperm ran out of her. This sight made his mind fade again. Roughly he reached into the neck of the dark-haired and dragged her to bed. Hard he pressed the upper body on it and sank again with a firm push completely into her. The scream was only muffled. The clapping of their colliding bodies filled the whole room. She continued to glide onto the bed. His arms finally wrapped around the narrow waist. Damn, the missing hip spores were really annoying. One of his hands slipped between Shepard's legs. Actually, he had only wanted to push her down, but when he touched her there she cramped briefly. Contrary to his blows, his finger moved carefully between her lips. He could feel how much she stretched for him. He felt the twitching with every hard push. Finally he felt a small elevation. Suddenly Shepard threw her head into her neck and moaned ecstatically. Her muscles tightened immediately. That was awesome. He rubbed the swelling harder and harder and the Commander became louder and louder. Her whole body began to tremble. Her smell changed. The tension of her muscles became almost painful. Finally the Turian pulled his finger back. Immediately the cramps subsided. 

"Fuck! Continue!"

Ah, now he got such a hunch. Shepard was about to climax. For minutes he just kept pushing into her before touching the spot again. Immediately she screamed again and became much narrower.

"Vakarian... ah... more..."

"Do you want to come, Shepard?"

"Yes!"

"Then beg me."

"FUCK YOU!"

"I'm just fucking you."

She tried to reach between her legs herself, but he pinned her hands over her head. She whimpered softly as he briefly circled her clitoris with his finger.

"Do you want to come, Shepard?"

"Yes..."

"Then beg me."

"No!"

Again he withdrew completely. His waist moved backwards and only the tip rested in her. With an almost brutal push he returned into the narrow body. That made her scream. Again and again the Turian withdrew and then pushed hard into her innermost. Her cunt literally dripped.

"Shall I splash into you, Shepard?"

"Yes..."

"Shall I give my sperm deep inside you? As deep as no man before me?"

"Yes..."

"You know what to do..."

"Forget it, bastard."

He repeated the game from straight. Her muscles were tightening more and more. Each time it became harder to control himself. He pressed hard on her clitoris and made her scream again. She was so close. The pride of this woman was seemingly unbreakable. 

"Well, Shepard?"

"I..."

"Say it!"

"Fuck me, Vakarian. Fuck me harder! Deeper!"

That wasn't what he wanted to hear, but she really pricked the animal in him. Even if he didn't want it, his movements became faster and harder again. His finger stimulated the sensitive spot and made her scream. Her whole body cramped and she trembled uncontrollably. With a loud moan he reached the climax again. Quietly she began to whimper. His shaft swelled more and more. Shepard moaned softly. This time his seed would remain in her. This strong woman would carry his children. His mind knew it was impossible, but his instinct told him something else. Exhausted, he sank next to her and pulled her firmly into his arms. They would now remain so connected for at least half an hour.

"I should kill you, Vakarian."

"You should. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If I were allergic, then yes. How long have we been so connected now?"

"Half an hour."

"Oh great. You are like dogs. They hang then also a time firmly."

She rolled up slightly and closed her eyes. She simply fell asleep next to him. Garrus was too deeply relieved. Nevertheless his behaviour frightened him.  
But what happened changed little about her dealings. Only one thing was new. He didn't freak out so quickly anymore. Shepard didn't want to insult him. They were statements. Turians seemed to have a lot in common with animals from Earth. His subvocals, his tongue, his behavior. He could not compare her to anything. He could not even judge her correctly. In battle, yes. But otherwise. Everything he thought he knew about humans she questioned. She did not sleep any more than he did. She was not soft. Her body coped better with many situations than his. When it got colder, her body adapted somehow. When it got hot, she began to sweat and was able to cope with it. Often enough they had to light a fire because he couldn't stand it any longer. When it rained, the water collected in her hair, but it didn't bother her. When they had run out of food, she had also come to terms with it. The only weakness he had noticed was water. She had to drink every three days at the latest. That's probably why so many prisoners had died to them. They had been given too little to drink. If they had not refused. If you knew that you didn't even have to wait a week to escape interrogation for good... most soldiers chose death rather than betrayal. He looked at Shepard. They were in a hotel again and she wrote reports. His Omnitool flashed. A message from his mother. No... no... please don't.

"What's going on, Vakarian?"

"Nothing, Commander."

"You look like three days of rainy weather. What's going on?"

"My sister is in hospital. Her condition has worsened."

"Joker, get ready to pick her up immediately."

"The pickup isn't scheduled until tomorrow, Shepard."

"Right away, Joker."

"Roger that, Commander."

She pulled him with her. The pick-up point was slightly outside the city. Garrus was grateful to be on the Normandy. The fastest ship in the galaxy. As soon as they docked he started running. Many officers who spoke to him he just let stand. Arriving at the hospital, he ran past his father, who was talking to another Turian. In his sister's room he stopped as if frozen. Solana had lost weight. She looked terrible. His mother sat by her bed and held her hand.

"Mom..."

"Oh, Garrus. You're here..."

He wanted to get closer, but he couldn't. He heard the door open behind him and Sol started screaming. The Turian with whom his father had talked came in. He said something, but all he heard was his sister's screaming. Suddenly two armed soldiers came forward and forced him to his knees. This interrogation again? Now? They could not do that. Suddenly Solana fell silent. She stared at the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"That is none of your business, human being."

Suddenly the general moaned in agony. A red glow lay around his body and paralyzed him completely.

"My name is Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Vakarian is currently under my command at the orders of the Primary. So it's my business. Put the guns away or I'll crush the general. Then you can push him under the door underneath."

She only moved her hand briefly and the plates and bones of the captured Turian crunched dangerously. The other two lowered their weapons. With a nod of Shepard's head they left the room. Sol's eyes followed every human movement. She had never reacted like that before.

"Now that we are all friends... who ordered this? If you want to do yourself a favour, speak. If you want to do me a favour, then silence."

"Oraka. Fleet General, Oraka. “

"Well, let's go see him then. Get up, Vakarian. We'll settle this, then you can go back." 

Silently he obeyed. He was grateful to her. Infinitely grateful. She held the general captive in her field all the time.

"This is one of the greatest humiliations, Shepard."

"Really? Actually, I wanted him to crawl on all fours. He deserved that. Although... if I wanted him to do what he deserved... then he could lick my boots clean in public after I walked through Krogan shit. His luck that there are so few Krogans here."

Now he had to laugh. Arriving in Oraka's office, she let go of the general. He fell heavily to the ground and stayed there. She let the older Turian explain to her what was going on. Sighing, Garrus sank onto a chair. He didn't escape the matter after all. Oraka questioned him every year, at least twice. Asking, he looked at the commander as she stood next to him.

"Article 3, paragraph 4, sentence 1 of the Turian military doctrine. As commanding officer, I have the right to be present at an interrogation of one with subordinates. That means I stay here."

He could only look at them in disbelief. Never before had one of his officers stood by him. They had never made use of this right. He had always sat alone in the arraignment bench. Even his father had waived his right. He was asked the same question again. Why had he refused the orders? He took a breath and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"How many times was the lieutenant interrogated?"

"Ten times."

"Has anything ever changed in his testimony?"

"No..."

"Then, as his superior, I will put on record that nothing will change in his statement this time either. We're done here."

"But..."

"No buts. We're done."

She stepped between him and the Oraka. She slightly bent over and stared at the other with her red glowing eyes.

"And General, if that happens one more time, they won't know where up and down is. Lieutenant Vakarian is now a member of my crew. At the behest of the Hierarchy and the Alliance. I protect my crew. If you, or one of your men, come too close to the lieutenant again, I will sic all the lawyers of the alliance on you. The complaints will keep you busy for the rest of your life. And the primary will hear about it here. Let's see how he reacts when he hears that you have endangered a common mission. Unless..." 

"What?"

"Lieutenant Vakarian's file is finally closed. No more interrogations, never again."

"Is that a threat, Commander?"

"I'm not threatening. I promise. We're leaving, Vakarian."

So they left the office and she brought him back to the hospital. There he got his mother something to eat. Solana looked at Shepard all the time. She didn't scream. Not even when he hesitantly approached. Her eyes were on the person. Finally he even stood directly in front of the bed. He hadn't been that close to his little sister for a long time. His mother was also frozen. Shepard just sat down on the edge of the bed. Without further ado, Shepard reached for a container on the tray.

"Pudding? Made of meat? Who likes it".

She grabbed a spoon and started feeding Sol. She ate. His sister ate all by herself. That was incredible. He ran out and got some more pudding. As long as Shepard was feeding her, she kept eating. Finally she had emptied ten containers. The black-haired girl kept driving her hand over Sol's forehead. She began to purr. She reacted to her. Finally the Commander typed on her Omnitool.

"Miranda, this is Shepard. Tell me, do you have a bed left on your ward?"

"Shepard? What happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's not for me either. A young Turian with post-traumatic stress disorder."

"I still have a room available."

"Good. I'll bring her over right away. Solana Vakarian. Get the files sent to you."

"I will."

Without hesitation, Shepard pulled the blanket back and put Solana on. She loaded her up like a backpack and marched off. His mother and he could only follow her silently. They were still much too surprised. So the human carried his sister through half the Citadel. Finally they arrived at a small clinic. The doctor with the long dark hair came up to them and showed them the room. That was doctor Miranda Lawson. One of the best female doctors of humans. 

"So, crumbs. You'll soon feel better here. Miranda got me also again there. She will examine you now and then you sleep a little. Is that okay?"

Sol nodded. She reacted. With the spirits. Together with the commander he left the room. Shepard just let him stand and got himself a cup of coffee. After a few minutes the door opened again. They were told what was ahead of Sol. More surgeries. But afterwards her body would be complete again and that could have a positive effect on her mental state. Outside the door stood Shepard. He walked up to her and just hugged her. She dropped the cup and froze. 

"Garrus, you crush the commander."

"Sorry."

He stepped back and let his mother go. She embraced the Commander much more gently. For the first time he saw Shepard overwhelmed. She just stood there. Did she tremble? He looked exactly at her hands. No red glow, everything was good. Finally his mother also let go. 

"I must now submit the reports. See you at Normandy, Vakarian."

"Understood, Shepard."

She left. Had he not known better, he would have said she fled.

"So that was Shepard."

"Commander..."

"Garrus?"

"She messed with Oraka, Mom. She defended me from him. She has..."

"She has done for you what no superior has ever done for you."

"Without hesitation."

"That pleases me, my son."

"Not me. Should the war break out again, they would rightly question my loyalty."

"He will not break out again, Garrus."

"I hope so, Mom. I hope so."

They went back to Sol. His sister was asleep. She was completely calm. Then she opened her eyes. He stopped right there, but she didn't scream. She only looked around searching. Finally she snorted quietly and turned around. Directly she fell asleep again. He sat at her bed for another two hours and just enjoyed the closeness to his sister. Then he left for Normandy again. When he arrived in his quarters, Shepard stood in front of the door.

"Something has changed, Vakarian. I'm sick and tired of chasing small cattle. I want the leaders. That is, I go undercover to the cities. The probability to survive that is low. The alliance is against it. The hierarchy for it. I also know exactly why. There's another team that needs a good sniper."

"I'll stay with you."

"You already understood that this is a suicide squad, Vakarian?"

"I did and I'm staying."

"If I die, they'll blame you."

"Then I won't let you die."

Laughing, she shook her head. There was that sound again that didn't fit her. Somehow her scars looked different. They were still glowing but seemed to be narrower.

"Listen, Vakarian. I have an alias. Down there I become Gunn. A very well-known arms dealer, leader of a small mercenary army and in the trade with living goods she had her fingers, too."

"Had?"

"I killed her a year ago. It was hard to get the bitch. Nobody knew what she looked like and nobody knows she was dead. For you we don't have a cut and a stabproof alias. A nameless Turian at my side would be hard to explain."

"Not as your personal possession."

"You want to play my sex slave?"

Her eyebrow slipped up. He hadn't thought of that now. Not at all. That was absurd. Why should a human woman hold a Turian as a playmate. Conversely he could understand it in the meantime...

"I was thinking more of trained bodyguards..."

"Vakarian... you'd have to wear a slave collar all the time, I'd humiliate you in public and..."

"And?"

"What do you think I should do if you growl at me again and another Turian draws my attention to it? Do you think Gunn would let that go?"

"As long as you don't tear anything off, I can handle it."

"We don't know how long this will take, Vakarian."

"I know, Shepard. I'm in no matter what you say."

"Okay... as you like."

What kind of situation had he put himself in now? Exhausted he sank into the nest. That could only end in a catastrophe.

In his new armor, he was standing next to her in the shuttle. They both wore completely black armor. Shepard turned to him. In her hands she held a red collar. He slightly lowered his head and let it put on. The click of the lock let him drive together. She said nothing. As soon as they landed, she went off. He ran after her, carried a few bags and tried to keep his head down. Shepard only carried an antique gun case. Arriving at her new shelter, he was amazed. That was pure luxury. She showed him his bedroom and disappeared with a few bags in the master bedroom. He settled in and they met again in the kitchen. Shepard wore a tight black dress. He had never seen her like that before. Her scars were good to see. But his gaze was rather attracted by the easily recognizable figure. It emphasized incredibly her breasts and buttocks. What interested him more was how narrow her waist looked in it. Her legs also looked longer. Much longer. That was probably due to the shoes. 

"You see..."

"I look stupid. Unfortunately, Gunn's wardrobe doesn't give up anymore."

"And what are you going to do now?"

"We go to a bar. I must be seen. This house is already a cry for attention. We let the assholes come to us and when we know where their hiding places are we turn them off."

They went to a bar every night. Shepard was drinking and he was standing next to it. The plan worked well. They had already switched off three gangs. This evening was different. They had not left the house. The commander hadn't come out of the room. He lay awake in his room listening. He heard something. Strange noises came from her room. So he stood up and entered it quietly. It stank of alcohol. There were empty bottles everywhere. And he smelled salt. She had turned her back on him and buried her face in her hands. She made these strange noises. That made her whole body tremble. She cried. She cried bitterly. There was a picture on the bed. Of her and a man. She had no scars yet, green eyes and they both laughed.

"Shepard?"

"GO!"

Harsh, he twitched. But instead of doing that, he walked around the bed and squatted in front of her. What was he going to do now? Slowly he reached out his hands to her. As soon as he touched her, he twitched her as if he had beaten her.

"Shepard..."

"Just go... go... leave me alone..."

He pulled her tight and her sobbing only got louder. So the Turian simply squatted with her until she calmed down again. The great Commander Shepard was so to be seen... terrible. He felt bad about it. Finally she had calmed down again and he let go.

"Is he your partner?"

"He was my twin brother.

Oh dear. She had had a brother? Also a twin brother. That was extremely rare with Turians. With humans it happened more often. But he knew that twins had a special relationship.

"On earth it is said that there is always a good and an evil twin. You killed the wrong Shepard..."

Fuck! Her brother was killed in that war? No wonder she became the biggest enemy of his people. They had killed her brother. But that was the war. Many had lost their lives. 

"There were losses..."

"NO! No, Garrus! He was a paramedic. He wasn't a soldier. He had never shot a Turian. Often enough he ran across the battlefield and cared for the enemy. He didn't care what his superiors said. Every life was precious to John. And then he was captured... All that interested was his name. They thought he was me. And..."

"What happened?"

"Saren..."

He hisses and sucks in the air. He could imagine what had happened to her brother. That's why she had fought against Saren. That was why she had become more and more merciless. That's why she killed as many Turians as possible. In her eyes, his people had to be monsters. When he thought of the bastards that had done this to Sol... for a long time he had wanted to kill every bare face. Why should she feel different? There was another note on the bed. A note with names. He knew every single one of them.

"You are the angel of death! You saved Sol!"

"The naked face served under Saren..."

"Shepard, you saved my sister's life!"

He pressed his forehead against hers. It was her. Sol must have recognized her somehow. His whole world fell apart. This woman just became his heroine. He would give anything to protect her. His subvocals poured out a deep purr.

"Listen, Vakarian. I chased my brother's murderers. I am not a Her..."

He pressed his mouth plates against her lips. He had often observed this gesture here. People seemed to like it. Suddenly he felt her tongue. Surprised, he opened his mouth and this part of her body penetrated him. Again and again her tongue pushed against his. It tasted good. The alcohol prevailed at first, but then he could taste her. His long tongue wrapped around hers and massaged her like this. Shepard's hands lay on his neck. Slowly he straightened up and slid with her onto the bed. Panting heavily she separated from him.

"Quite a bad idea. I'm too drunk and not quite up to scratch today anyway..."

"Your body says otherwise..."

"Excuse me?"

"I can smell you, Shepard. Your body screams for more. You want me."

"Very bad joke, Garrus."

"No kidding, Shepard."

Her thighs trembled slightly. All these feelings needed a valve. And why shouldn't their peoples be similar? Without further ado, he tore up the top she was wearing. The middle of her breasts straightened up directly. Nipples. Roughly he licked over one and made her gasp. He had watched some human porn. If someone thought Miss Gunn would use her slave for more, he hadn't wanted to stand there stupidly. His long tongue wrapped around the hard nipple and pulled it slightly. He just couldn't suck. But the effect was similar. She moaned excitedly. Slowly he slid down the delicate body. In the film the man had kissed the body everywhere. He couldn't and he had no idea how painful the scars were. So he slipped the direct between her thighs. The panty fell victim to his claws. Her smell only intensified. Her labia were already shining wet. Carefully he pulled her apart with his fingers. Shepard shuddered. Shortly his tongue dipped into her narrow opening. But then he licked along her entire gap. As soon as he touched the clitoris, she moaned excitedly. Again and again he let his tongue circle around the sensitive plexus of nerves. Her hands cramped in the bed sheet and her hips moved towards him. His rough tongue seemed to drive her mad. He rubbed his tongue firmly over the clitoris. Rubbed her like this. With a loud scream she threw herself into the hollow back. Her muscles contracted completely. Garrus quickly undressed and slid between the spread legs. He lifted her long limbs and placed them on his hip spurs. Now she had the perfect angle. His tip slipped between her vulva. She was so wet. With a firm push he penetrated completely into her. As she embraced him you stretched for him. He growled up darkly and immediately began to move inside her. The Commander clung to his arms and moaned again and again. That was too much for him. With a deep growl he unloaded into her. Quickly he sank back and pulled her with him. With spread legs she sat on him and began to move directly. Her arms lay around his neck looking for support. He growled up darkly. His tongue glided over the thin neck again and again. With one finger he massaged her clitoris and made her moan. As soon as Shepard got too tense he pulled him back. That always made her grumble for a moment. Finally he lay on her again and pushed hard. Her fingernails scratched over the plates on his back. That felt good. Again she stood just before him and again he retreated.

"Garrus..."

He pressed his mouth plates firmly and penetrated her mouth cavity with his tongue. He robbed her of every secret. His blows slowed down, like her last time he pushed very hard into her. Her moaning was muffled by his mouth. She sweated a lot. Her breath went bumpy.

"Do you want to come, Shepard?"

"Yes..."

"Shall I finally let you come?"

"Yes..."

He grabbed her hands and pushed them over her head. He held her there and then gnawed at her throat. She was completely at his mercy. That made this posture more than clear. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Then... command me, mistress."

How she shuddered. He let go and put her arms directly around his neck. She pulled him down to herself and nibbled at his neck. That felt damn good. The pressure on the collar made him shudder for a moment. Her tongue slipped over the soft skin. She held him so tightly in place.

"Garrus, let me come... please..."

That was too much. He stabbed the woman's body even harder. His plates touched her clitoris every time and made her scream. Eventually she cramped totally and took him with her. Groaning he buried his face in her neck bend. Spirits not again. His limb became much thicker. She stretched herself further for him and hissed softly. It had to hurt tremendously. Slowly he looked down at her. She seemed... exhausted... and so peaceful. As if the commander had disappeared. For the first time he only saw Shepard. The woman, for humans, not the soldier. His heart hammered in his chest. He wanted to protect her. More than anything, he wanted to protect her. The sniper turned with her to his side and pulled her to him. She embraced him and fell asleep in his arms.  
The next day he had to fight hard with his feelings. Miss Gunn had visitors. A Turian, from the Blue Suns and to top it all off a bare face. He just wanted to kill him, but he just stood behind Shepard and did nothing. 

"...and that's why we need the delivery as soon as possible."

"That has its price."

"Our offer is available."

"It does, Itatus. But that's too little."

"What do you make yourself a Gunn?"

Garrus rumbled darkly and stepped forward one step. She held him back with a gesture of her hand. He quickly lowered his head and stopped.

"What do I imagine? Well, that's very simple. All the suppliers cancelled you. I am the last chance. In addition the short time... you have something planned and need the weapons urgently. That means you are dependent on me. Supply and demand. The demand is big and the supply is very small. Simple rules of the market. I set the prices".

"Bitch".

This time he jumped forward and struck. That was a satisfaction. He wanted to tear this asshole to pieces.

"Garrus!"

He stepped back and knelt next to Shepard. Directly he lowered his head and purred quietly. Her hand was very soft over his forehead down to the end of his fringe. It feels so damn good. 

"Good boy."

"Yes, mistress."

" You have trained him well, Gunn. I would not have thought that one of my people would make such a good slave."

"Oh, Itatus... he is not a member of your people. What are you, Garrus?"

"Your property, mistress."

"Does he always obey so well?"

"Always."

"Would you lend it."

Shepard grinned darkly.

"Do you hear that, Garrus? As soon as you hit him, he wants to fuck you. No, I don't."

"I have a human we could..."

"It's the scars, isn't it? I don't have to resort to slaves when I want a human being."

"You should take him into the arena. There would be many who would pay damn much to see him there."

"In the red one or the blue one?"

"The blue one."

"I think about it. For the weapons I want the double." 

"Agreed."

The Turian left the apartment and Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly Garrus got up and sat down next to her on the sofa. The leaders of the Suns were the last on their list. Then they would be done. 

"What was he talking about?"

"The slave market. In the red arena they are chasing each other and fighting to the death. In the blue... anyone can fuck them if he pays the necessary price. You make the bare faces really wild, Garrus."

"It is the signs... I come from Palavan. They know that."

"Claims of dominance?"

"Yes..."

"Don't worry, I won't let you."

"I know."

He snuggled up to her and the Commander let it happen. He had noticed that he sought her near much more often than he liked. 

"I really feel like I'm on the road with John again. All the guys were gawking at him, too."

"Not you?"

"No. Next to him I was invisible."

"They were only afraid.

Laughing she shook her head. He could not understand it. In the photo... she was beautiful, for a human being. The fleshy ones... full, people called it full lips, the narrow waist... she was a little big for a human being and not as feminine as many others, but he thought she was beautiful. Even with the scars and the red eyes.

"And what are we going to do now?"

"Tomorrow the Suns will be in the arena. We'll blow up all the entrances but one. Then we wait until the lambs come to us."

"Lots to do for a sniper."

"Who says it's just a sniper?"

She went into her room and came back with the gun case. When she opened it, he saw her sniper rifle. The gun was gigantic. It had to be damn heavy. It reminded of an M 98 Widow. But only at first sight. This weapon was self-assembled. Each part personally selected. Shepard must have built this rifle himself.

"May I?"

She just nodded and he lifted the rifle. For a human it had to be almost impossible to carry. The setback could probably dislocate one's shoulder. This rifle had saved his sister's life. Checking, he looked through the rifle scope. A beautiful weapon. Primitive, but deadly. She handed him a magazine. He knew this ammunition. Sol had held a bullet in her hand. 

"I already packed a backpack of ammo. We have enough water, too. We should go to sleep now. The next days should be exhausting. Either they come out and we shoot them, or we starve them."

"What about Asari?"

"My ammunition comes through biotic shields. So they belong to me."

"Okay..."

Shepard went into her bedroom. Garrus sat on the sofa for half an hour. They could die tomorrow. The risk was not exactly low. He certainly couldn't sleep. He was not afraid for his life. He was afraid for Shepard. His legs carried him to her bedroom. He just entered the room. She just came out of the bathroom naked. Surprised, she looked at him. Especially when he just hugged her.

"Vakarian?"

"Hmmm..."

The Turian simply lifted the woman up and laid her on the bed. He quickly got rid of his own clothes and pulled her tight. His subvocals produced a deep, soothing sound. Shepard allowed it to happen. She even snuggled up to him. They communicated best when they were silent.  
The next morning he put on his new armor. The commander had got them for him. It was blue. Like his clan signs. Shepard took off his collar. If they were shot, no one should be able to say he died as a slave. The bombs had gone off as planned. Now they kill one gang member after the other. They counted their hits. It was a competition. It already lasted three days. Often they were under fire, but Shepard's shield protected them both. The other teams eventually joined in as support. Finally it was over. They were picked up by the Normandy. It was over. The mission was over. He didn't want that. He didn't want to go back to his old life. He was now part of the army again. They could send him anywhere. And... his next superior was certainly not like Shepard. Damn, he would follow that woman to hell if she demanded it. Restless, he walked up and down his quarters. Finally he got into the elevator and drove up to her loft. Undecidedly, he entered the room. She sat at her desk and wrote reports. Surprised, she looked at him.

"Need anything, Vakarian?"

"Shepard, I..."

"Yes?"

"I... I have no idea what's going on. I'm restless."

"We were undercover for months. The return to real life is hard."

"Maybe."

She stood up and stopped in front of him. Calmly she looked at him. 

"I finished the report. If you have no promotion, your people will spin more than I thought.

"Thank you, but... my superiors are not good at talking to me."

"Because you refused to fight N7."

"You know that?"

"Yes. I got your closed file sent."

"I fought your comrades... you never said anything."

"What should I also say? It was war. You did what was your duty. I understand that. It was war. Maybe we contributed to a peace treaty being negotiated now, maybe not. But we still have a truce. Don't worry about it."

"But..."

"None but, Vakarian. It's okay."

He pressed his forehead against hers and purred deeply. She imitated his gesture and closed her eyes. For minutes they stood completely still just there. He enjoyed their closeness.  
They had arrived on the Citadel again. Together they appeared before the committee and gave their report. They were dismissed and left the room. It was really over... He would probably never see Shepard again.

"So long, Vakarian."

"You too, Shepard."

He salutes her and she returns the greeting. She even smiled at him briefly and turned around. Still walking she looked back and looked at him again. 

"If we meet again on the battlefield, I won't shoot you, Garrus."

TBC in Amico pectus inimico frontem


End file.
